Compitiendo por Agron
by JackieDAM
Summary: Lea. Darren y Grant conmpiten por el amor de Dianna :
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Enamorados**

**NOTA: Si está un poco confuso, pero se los aclarare un poco, Dianna tenía una relación con Lea, terminan, entonces ahora Darren está detrás de Dianna pero no está solo Grant también quiere con ella así que estos dos hombres se pelean por mi rubia **

Dianna se encontraba sentada en una mesa en el set, sumergida en sus pensamientos hace una semana se había enterado que Lea había empezado una relación con Cory, eso le dolía mucho aunque entre ellas ya no había absolutamente nada, Dianna no podía dejar de extrañarla en cada momento, eso la ponía mal en todos los sentidos, a veces trataba de evitar contacto con la morena, o solo se limitaba a saludarla, casi no se veían, no hablaban, era rara la ocasión que hacían planes juntas para ir a cenar pero siempre eran acompañadas, su amistad había cambiado, algo se había roto entre ambas Dianna pensaba que su relación nunca debió pasar que fue un error.

Dianna? Dianna? – Dijo Darren con una sonrisa dando palmadas en la espalda de la rubia

Eh? Darren! Hola perdón estaba distraída – Dianna se puso de pie dándole un abrazo al chico

Si casi no se nota… te pasa algo? – Dijo Darren en el abrazo

No me pasa nada no te preocupes – Dijo Dianna separándose de Darren, tomo nuevamente asiento

Bueno en ese caso te vengo a invitar a cenar, claro si tú quieres – Dijo expectante el chico

Me encantaría pero recuerda que soy vegana, no voy a restaurantes que no sean veganos – Dijo volviendo a sonreír

Lo sé Di! No te preocupes te llevare a uno donde sirven mucha carne! – Dijo Darren riendo

Darren desde hace mucho intentaba enamorar a Dianna, pero sabía que estaba con Lea y que no podía hacer nada hasta que la rubia estuviera sola de nuevo podía intentar algo, la oportunidad le cayó del cielo al enterarse que ya no había nada entre ellas, esta era una forma de enamorarla siendo amable, caballeroso, divertido sabía que eso le gustaba a la chica, no se iba a cansar hasta que Dianna fuera su novia.

Entonces no acepto la invitación – Dijo Dianna actuando ofendida pero no podía quitar su sonrisa, el chico la hacía sentir bien, estar con él se había vuelto agradable para ella era el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer.

Me vas abandonar en la cena? Que cruel eres Elise! – Dijo Darren con cara de cachorro

Elise? Desde cuando me hablas por mi segundo nombre? No te dejo cenar solo si no me vuelves a llamar Elise ok! – Dijo Dianna mirando hacia otro lado con cara de enojada aunque no lo estaba todo lo contrario.

Está bien Agron pero no te enojes! – Dijo Darren poniéndose de pie, se inclinó para abrazar a Dianna por atrás, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla – Me perdonas?

Está bien solo porque tenemos que grabar! – Dianna se levantó de la silla observo que Darren dio la mano para ayudarla pero el chico la jalo otra vez hacia sus brazos envolviéndose otra vez en un abrazo

Te quiero Agron! - Dándole un beso en la frente

Yo también – le dio un beso en la mejilla – vamos si no van a decir que tú y yo andamos no quiero más novios inventados

Porque no? Yo sería un excelente Novio! – Darren empezó a caminar junto a Dianna

Ajam…si tú lo dices – Dijo la rubia dándole una palmada por la espalda

Lea había observado todo desde el otro lado del set , había visto las miradas, los abrazos , los besos entre Darren y Dianna una parte de ella no podía soportarlo pero otra se convencía que ella debía dejar que la rubia hiciera su vida le dolía pero tenía que aguantarlo sabía que Darren era un buen chico, pero no le gustaba para Dianna, en realidad no le gustaba que ningún chico se le acercara a la rubia, los celos se hacían presente , su humor cambio, tenía que parar sus sentimientos al fin y al cabo ella había tenido la culpa de romper su relación con Dianna.

*Flashback*

L: Que hacías con Sebastián? - Decía alterada, estaba en la habitación de Dianna se había enterado que la rubia fue varias veces al hotel donde Sebastián se hospedaba pero ella nunca le había mencionado nada eso era lo que le molestaba a la morena.

D: Solo lo fui a visitar! Es un AMIGO Lea!

L: Un amigo? Entonces porque no me mencionaste nada!

D: No tuve tiempo amor por favor créeme no te estoy engañando.

L: No tuviste tiempo? Enserio? Como estoy segura que no me engañas?

D: Confías en mí? – Dijo Acercándose mas a Lea tomando su mano – Mírame confías en mí?

L: No…No lo sé! – Apartando su mano

D: Que? Como que no lo sabes Lea! Yo si confió en ti, cuando te fuiste un mes a Nueva York lo hice sabes porque? Porque te amo

L: Perdón Dianna No quise…- fue interrumpida por el tono del celular de Dianna era Sebastián Lea aunque no vio la pantalla sabía que era el, los celos se apoderaron de ella nuevamente.

D: Si? No puedo ahora…nos vemos después - Dijo colgando, mirando a Lea que tenía una mirada seria

L: Era el no?

D: Si era él

L: Creo que es mejor que me vaya - La morena tomo su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación

D: Si no confías en mí para que estamos juntas? – Lea se detuvo

L: Entonces Eres libre! Vete con él, déjame en paz! – Dijo cerrando la puerta con agresividad

*Fin Flashback*

Lea? – Dijo Cory moviendo su hombro, desde hace rato la morena se veía ida en otro mundo que no era este, Cory se preocupó.

L: Que? – Dijo cortante

C: Perdón! Te veía Ida y decidí regresarte a este mundo – Intentaba bromear con ella – Te pasa algo mi vida?

L: No me pasa nada…Disculpa pero quiero estar sola- La morena se levantó se dirigió a su tráiler, dejando a Cory confundido

Grant estaba sentado con Kevin, Heather y Naya, se reían por las bromas que hacia Kevin, Grant no tenía mucho tiempo que llego a Glee y tenía una excelente relación con todo el cast

Saben que Dianna y Darren andan muy cariñosos hoy?- Dijo Heather- Para mí que se están acostando- Todos rieron menos Grant

Lo dices enserio? – Dijo Grant se le notaba un poco de desilusión, desde que vio a Dianna le gusto, se había acercado pero no tanto como él quería

K: Si hoy estuvieron muy abrazaditos – Alzo las cejas

N: Espera porque esa cara de suricato triste? No me digas que te gusta? – Esbozo una sonrisa traviesa

G: Es una mujer muy hermosa, linda. Inteligente, amable, educada ok si me gusta y mucho – Le dio una mordida a su sándwich

H: No lo puedo creer que todo mundo se enamora de Dianna que tiene esa mujer?

N: No sé pero como que me está empezando a gustar – Todos la miraron – Que? Es broma

K: Grant tienes que apresúrate porque alguien llamado Darren te la puede ganar

G: Tú crees?

N: Si lleva más puntos que tu ardilla! Sabes que te digo Ardilla de cariño

G: Mañana empezare a conquistarla nadie me quitara a Dianna

K: Ese es mi amigo! – levanto la mano para chocarla con la de Grant

Acabaron de almorzar Naya le tocaba una escena con Dianna aprovecho para platicar un poco con la rubia

D: Hola Nay – Saludo Dianna dándole un beso en la mejilla

N: Hola rompecorazones! Que me cuentas?- Dijo con una voz divertida

D: Rompecorazones? Porque lo dices? – Estaba confundida

N: No te hagas rubia… No te has dado cuenta que tienes a 2 hombres detrás de ti – Dándole un codazo

D: Que? De donde sacas eso? – Dijo sorprendida

N: Hoy me dijo Grant que le gustas… y yo sé que Darren anda detrás de ti

D: Grant?

N: Si Grant el suricato! – comenzó a reír

D: Wow! Enserio? De él no me lo esperaba – tenía una mirada seria

N: Entonces de Darren si? Que interesante

D: No me confundas! Hablemos de otra cosa

N: Que me dices de Lea?

D: Que te digo de qué? – contesto de mala gana

N: No le has hablado?

D: No la he visto, creo que prefiere estar con Cory que con sus amigos

N: Eso se llaman celos mi vida!

D: Lea ya no me interesa… - Dirigiendo su mirada su iPhone

N: No lo dices enserio… todavía quieres a esa enana admítelo – sonrió

D: Bueno la sigo queriendo pero no como tú piensas

N: Que bueno saberlo entonces – le dio una sonrisa divertida se dirigió a donde estaba la maquilladora

Había pasado las horas en el set, Dianna estaba agotada aunque no tenia tantas líneas que decir, los performances eran demasiado cansados, decidió irse a duchar se dirigió a su tráiler, pero una voz la distrajo, era Lea

L: Hola Di Como estas – Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla

D: Hola Lee Bien y tú? – sonrió

L: Bien… te quería invitar a salir hoy después de las grabaciones

D: Lo siento Lea pero no puedo tengo una cena con Darren - Dianna observo la cara de desilusión de Lea- Pero mañana con gusto saldría contigo

L: Esta bien entonces será mañana – Se fue pensó que la rubia le diría Si pero fue todo lo contrario

Dianna estaba lista se dirigía a su auto cuando Darren la intercepto abrazándola por detrás

Dónde vas? – Le dijo en el oído

A una cena con un amigo, pero creo que si no se apresura lo dejare plantado – Sonrió victoriosa al sentir que el chico no la abrazaba mas

Aquí estoy! Vamos mi princesa? El caballo espera – le extendió la mano a Dianna

Claro mi príncipe – Dijo riendo por la ocurrencia de Darren


	2. No quiero

**Capitulo ll: No quiero**

Lea estaba todavía recogiendo sus cosas para dirigirse a su casa, pero no dejaba de pensar en Dianna no sabía que le estaba pasando, estaba confundida solo en pensar que estuviera con Darren o con alguien no lo iba a soportar, tenía que recuperarla , eso era una locura estaba con Cory solo tenían 2 semanas de relación no era justo para él, decidió dejar de pensar en sus problemas agarro sus cosas y se dirigió al estacionamiento donde pudo ver a Heather hablando por celular, Lea le hizo una señal de adiós pero la rubia cuando la vio inmediatamente colgó el teléfono camino hacia ella.

H: Hola ¿Ya te vas?

L: Si ¿quieres que te lleve?

H: No, yo tengo mi auto si no lo recuerdas – Hizo una cara chistosa que a Lea le causo gracia

L: Lo sé solo era por cortesía

H: Sabes que Dianna fue a cenar con Darren?- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida

L: Si me lo dijo antes de irse con el – Con voz seria, Heather podía oler los celos de Lea

H: Como ella te dijo? Que descaro! – Comenzó a reír

L: La invite a salir pero ella me rechazo y me dijo que iba a salir con Darren – Se podía notar su malhumor, Lea quiso dejar de pensar en lo que pudiera estar pasando entre esos dos.

H: Te rechazo? No lo creo Dianna nunca te rechazaría pero que le ha hecho ese hombre! – Le gustaba dar conflicto, se le ocurrió una idea no tan buena

L: No sé, sabes mejor me voy necesito descansar un poco – Abrió la puerta del su auto pero HeMo la detuvo

H: Quieres ir a cenar? Yo estoy libre – Puso una cara tierna, y con una sonrisa enorme

L: Ahora? – Sabia que cuando HeMo se proponía algo no lo dejaba hasta que lo consiguiera, se ahorró la ganas de discutir – Está bien!

H: Yo te digo cual restaurante Ok? No me gustan a los que tú vas – Dijo subiendo al auto de Lea donde ya se había adentrado también

L: Y tu auto? – Dijo mirando al auto de Heather

H: Déjalo, lo vendrán a buscar más tarde, ahora vámonos, no puedo esperar a llegar – Formo una sonrisa enorme

L: Tanta hambre tienes?- Arranco el auto, se dirigieron al restaurante

En el restaurante habían llegado Dianna con Darren, se sentaron en una mesa casi al fondo para que estuvieran mas comodos, Darren no podía quitarse la sonrisa de su rostro se notaba que estaba feliz con la compañía de la rubia, Dianna por su parte estaba contenta de tener un amigo como el, aunque le daba miedo intentar algo más, no quería perder su amistad si algo salía mal.

D: Pide lo que quieras, Como estuvo tu día?

Di: Bien pero cansado, ya vienen las grabaciones de las regionales y creo que no voy aguantar mucho con los bailes

D: Lo sé pero cuando lo haces es divertido no?

Di: Muy divertido es increíble no puedo para de reír con todos ellos- se acercaba el mesero

M: Su orden? – Mientras agarraba su pequeña libreta

Di: Quiero una ensalada por favor

D: Lo mismo – Dianna se quedó extrañada por su elección, el chico se caracterizaba por ser carnívoro.

M: de beber?

D&D: Vino – al mismo tiempo empezaron a reír

Di: Así que ensalada?

D: Te sorprende? No todo es carne en esta vida Di

Di: Me alegra tu elección creo que no podía verte comer carne enfrente de mi

Lea llegaba junto a Heather al restaurante que le había dicho, estaban entrando cuando la rubia pudo ver a Dianna con Darren platicando muy a gusto, formo una sonrisa, eligió una mesa cerca de ellos donde Lea pudiera verlos aunque la morena todavía no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los dos.

L: Ahora si me dirás porque elegiste que viniéramos aquí? – decía mientras sacaba su iPhone para entrar a su twitter, tenía horas que no entraba a la red

H: No has venido aquí? La comida es deliciosa, y mucho más la vegana

L: Eso está por verse – Aparto su vista del aparato, cuando puedo ver a Dianna riendo en una mesa no muy lejos de la suya con Darren, una cara desubicada aparecía, confirmándole a Heather que ya los había visto

H: Que pasa? – Antes de tomar un sorbo de agua

L: Nada… Por qué no vamos a otro lugar? No me siento cómoda – No podía apartar la mirada del par, Hemo voltio a donde la morena veía y sonrió a mas no poder

H: Ahhh…Mira qué casualidad la pareja de tortolitos! – Dijo como si no le tomara importancia

L: Seguro que es casualidad?- Dirigía una mirada seria

H: No pienses que tengo algo que ver yo ni sabía a cuál irían esos dos – Dijo convenciendo un poco a Lea – No le tomes importancia Si?

L: Solo cenemos – Sentía una presión en el pecho, estaba segura que los celos iban aparecer de nuevo pero se tenía que controlar

En la otra mesa, Darren seguía sacando el chico divertido que llevaba adentro, haciendo reír a Dianna a más no poder, le encantaba su sonrisa era perfecta

D: Eres perfecta – susurro, la rubia se sonrojo, el chico le tomo la mano, Lea podía ver todo solo tensaba la mandíbula – Dianna sé que no quieres una relación ahora pero…- No pudo continuar cuando alguien lo llamo por celular, la rubia dio gracias a quien llamo por interrumpir el momento, Dianna miro a otro lugar cuando pudo ver a Lea con otra rubia

Di: Lea? – susurro pero Darren no pudo escucharla ya que seguía en hablando por celular, Lea miro hacia la mesa era como la octava vez que lo hacía, sus miradas se encontraron Dianna la aparto cuando Darren termino la llamada, estaba confundida y nerviosa

D: Que pasa?- Podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba la rubia

Di: Nada nos podemos ir? Estoy un poco cansada – intentando convencer al chico

D: Esta bien como tú quieras

Di: Voy al tocador ahora vengo – Se levantó se dirigio al baño

Lea por su parte observo que la rubia iba al baño, era su oportunidad

L: Me permites voy al tocado – Dijo levantándose

H: Te acompaño?

L: No gracias, puedo ir sola- se dirigió rápidamente al baño, abrió la puerta estaba Dianna retocando su maquillaje

L: Dianna? – No pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía

D: Lea? Que haces aquí?

L: Solo vine a cenar con Heather, Vi que estabas con Darren te la estabas pasando bien no? - Sonó mas como a reclamo

D: Lea es un amigo no empieces – Mirándose de nuevo al espejo

L: No estoy empezando nada, solo digo lo que veo – se acercó más a ella

D: Según tu qué vez?

L: Que estas feliz con él, desde… cuando están saliendo?

D: No estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos – Lea no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por dentro

L: Pensé que si… siempre están cariñosos y…la verdad no me gusta para ti no es tu tipo él es más… - Dianna la interrumpió

D: Sales con Cory no? – Dijo sorprendiendo a la morena

L: No… si – Bajo la mirada

D: Entonces creo que yo tengo derecho de hacer mi vida sea con Darren o alguien mas no crees? Como tú ya lo hiciste sin importar que sintiera – Decía haciendo sentir mal a Lea que sentía que su mundo estaba derrumbándose ver a Dianna con alguien que no sea ella le dolía demasiado, derramo una lagrima

L: Tienes razón no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida disculpa

D: Espero que lo entiendas tu decidiste terminar lo nuestro fue tu decisión ahora déjame ser feliz si? – Agarro su bolso se dirigía a la salida pero Lea la detuvo

L: Yo te quiero conmigo- Jalo a Dianna hacia ella abrazándola por la cintura, uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado Lea tenía tiempo de no probar esos labios sabor miel que la hacían enloquecer, Dianna no sabía qué hacer si alejarla o continuar con el beso pero no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando, La rubia pudo sentir con la lengua de Lea quería entrar al juego le permitió la entrada, ya no era consciente de sus actos, el beso la estaba dejando sin aire, el cualquier momento se tenían que separar Dianna fue la primera en separarse de la morena

L: Perdón...yo... – Las palabras no salían

D: No lo sientas solo déjalo así…Lea te quiero pero ya perdiste tu oportunidad – Se alejó de Dianna saliendo del baño, dejando a la morena sola y confundida con lágrimas.

Dianna se dirigió a la mesa con Darren

D: Wow! Pensé que no regresarías- Dijo con una risa

Di: Perdón es que estaba ocupado

Di: No te preocupes nos vamos? – tomo su abrigo

D: Claro vámonos – Caminaron hasta la salida del restaurante, entro al auto de Darren y se fueron del lugar, Heather observo todo desde su mesa, Lea se había tardado quiso irla a buscar pero la morena ya venía con los ojos un poco rojos

H: Que te paso?

L: Nos podemos ir? Necesito descansar

H: Si claro enserio que te pasa? – Dijo preocupada se arrepiento de la idea que tuvo

L: Nada solo quiero ir a casa. Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida

H: Bueno si tú lo dices – Camino detrás de la morena

Dianna había llegado a su casa, se había cambiado de ropa y ahora se encontraba mirando la televisión, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso, en todo lo que sintió cuando volvió a probar esos labios será que el amor había vuelto de nuevo? Se preguntaba cada momento, estaba casi vencida por el sueño cuando su celular timbro le había llegado un mensaje de texto pensó que era Darren o Naya pero no fue el numero era de la morena esa que no podía dejar de pensar.

L: _Te amo, no pienso dejarte ir _– Mil emociones pasaron por Dianna, ella había roto la relación y ahora quería regresar con ella estando con Cory?

"No sabe ni que quiere" – pensó Dianna tirando su teléfono a un lado de la cama

**Segundo capitulo…Hubo Achele & Crissgron espero que les haya gustado**

**dejar review por favor :) para que me puedan motivar :D Si no también! **

**Actualizo muy seguido, asi que no tendrán que espera mucho para continuar leyendo :)**


	3. Todavia te amo

**Capitulo lll : Todavia Te amo **

Era un día más en las grabaciones de Glee, Grant con su uniforme de Warbler estaba leyendo su libreto con su inseparable amigo Kevin estaba concentrado aprendiéndose sus líneas cuando Kevin le dio una palmada en la espalda

K: Mira quien viene ahí! – Dijo en voz baja, mirando a Dianna que acababa de entrar al set

G: Oh que linda ya la vi – Dijo sin despegar su mirada del libreto y sin importancia

K: Es Dianna! – le dio un pequeño codazo para que la viera

G: Donde? – Mirando a todos lados Kevin comenzó a reír

K: Si que te trae loco! Ahí está mira junto a Naya

G: Esta hermosa, linda, tierna por dios es brillante como el sol ese vestido… – Poniendo cara de enamorado pero Kevin lo interrumpió en media poesía

K: Quieres un café? – Quitandole la inspiración a Grant

G: Estas bromeando? Estaba hablando de Dianna y me interrumpes para decirme que si quiero un café? Estás loco hay calor! – Mirando a Kevin con cara desubicado

K: Tonto, es para que te acerques a Di! No agradeces nada mejor vamos! – se levantaron caminando hacia donde estaban las dos

Dianna estaba con Naya platicando de lo que le había pasado en la cena con Darren, la latina le pedía que le contara cada detalle de lo que paso y más con lo de Lea, observaron que se acercaban los dos chicos Kevin y Grant

N: Mira aquí viene tu otro enamorado – Dianna entrecerró los ojos

D: Te odio lo sabias – apuntándole con el dedo

N: No es verdad! Me amas! – Sonando victoriosa

K: Hola chicas – con voz seductora, Naya comenzó a reír al igual que Dianna

G: Hola – Estaba nervioso por dentro pero seguro por fuera

D: Hola cómo están? – mirando extrañada

N: Que quieren? Nos interrumpen a mitad de una importante conversación – Dijo con voz fastidiosa

D: No seas así Naya – le sonrió a los dos chicos, Grant se la quedó mirando con dulzura

G: Sabemos que lo hace de broma, por cierto Naya como va tu español? – Con Tono burlón – Kevin y Dianna se rieron por el comentario del chico

N: Muy bien! Gracias por preguntar – Puso los ojos en blanco

G: Se nota – Con una sonrisa sarcástica

K: Yo solo quería hablar con Naya urgentemente – dijo mientras agarraba a Naya

N: Conmigo para qué? – dijo con cara confusa

K: Solo ven – Se le llevo casi arrastrando dejando solos a Grant y Dianna que no paraban de reír por la situación

D: Son muy chistosos cuando quieren – Dijo tomando un sorbo de café

G: Demasiado deberían contratarlos en un circo… - Dianna lo miraba con una ceja alzada – Sabes que lo digo de la mejor manera

D: Lo sé – comenzó a reír

G: Vas a ver el Superbowl?

D: Si! A quien le vas?

G: A los Giants! Fanático de corazón vamos a destrozar esos patriotas! – Dijo con entusiasmo – y tú?

D: A los patriotas – Dijo riendo, Grant hizo una cara de sorprendido

G: Que? No entiendo? Me acabas de romper el corazón! – se hizo el ofendido

D: No sé pero creo que tu corazón se romperá más cuando pierdan! – En tono burlón

G: Lo dices enserio? Quieres apostar? – dijo dándole la mano para que la estrecharan

D: Que quieres apostar? – Dijo interesada

G: Umm…una salida al cine con todos los gastos pagados! Lo que quiera tendrás que comprármelo

D: Acepto… pero si tu pierdes tendrás que ser mi carga bolsas por un día – Estrecho su mano con la de Grant sonriendo

G: Vas a perder… sabes que es lo primero que me compraras?

D: Que?

G: Una camiseta de los Giants pero tú la usaras en el set!

D: Eso lo veremos yo también quiero verte cargando mi bolso!

El silencio se hizo presente cuando miraron que venía Vanessa con Darren, Grant hizo una mueca de fastidio, Dianna solo sonreía mientras se acercaban

D: Hola – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Dianna- a ti no te doy beso – dándole la mano a Grant que solo sonrió por el comentario, Vannesa hizo lo mismo.

V: Cómo están?

Di: Bien Vane tienes escena?

V: Si te venía a buscar nos toca juntas

Di: Claro se me había olvidado vamos! – Dijo agarrando otro café

G: Tanto Café? Te vas a volver adicta – Dijo antes que la rubia se fuera

D: No creo – sonrió, se despidió de los chicos con un beso -Nos vemos después chicos – Se fue del brazo con Vanessa

D: Es hermosa no crees?

G: Dianna o Vanessa? – Volteando a ver al chico

D: Dianna! Aunque Vanessa tiene lo suyo…

G: Si ella es demasiado maravillosa me fascina su forma de ser toda linda

D: Si lo sé es espectacular el cariño que te brinda

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo

D: Te gusta Dianna?

G: Que?

D: Dime la verdad te gusta?

G: Me encanta…estoy intentando lo mejor para que se fije en mi

D: Pues sigue intentando – le dio una palmada en el hombro, y se fue dejando a Grant confundido acaso eso era sarcasmo?

Por otra parte Dianna termino su escena con Vanessa, se fue a su tráiler darse una ducha, escucho que alguien tocaba, ya habia terminado de ducharse pero todavía estaba con bata, abrió y era Lea con una rosa en la mano, la dejo pasar.

L: Hola Solo venia a…

D: Lea ya te dije que perdiste tu oportunidad lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar, no con tus celos, aparte estas con Cory no es justo para el – Dianna caminaba de un lugar a otro debido a los nervios

L: Ya sé, pero no me pidas que te deje de amar, porque no puedo! – Dejaba la rosa en una mesa pequeña

D: Y Cory? A él no lo amas? – Lea bajo la cabeza no sabía que realmente sentía por Cory

L: No sé! Pero yo a ti Te quiero a mi lado no puedo soportar la idea de verte con alguien mas

D: Que quieres que haga Lea? Ser tu amante mientras tu ordenas tus ideas con Cory?

L: No te estoy pidiendo eso! Solo quiero saber si me amas – Se acercó más a Dianna, Lea no podía dejar de pensar lo sexy que se veía con Bata, unas gotas caían en su piel desapareciendo debajo de la ropa que la cubría

D: Si todavía te sigo amando! Por dios Lea tuvimos dos años de relación! No te puedo dejar de amar de un día para otro! Es difícil para mí verte con Cory, sabes que es lo que siento cada que te veo besándote con él? Sabes? Tengo ganas de golpearte… o a él…

L: No lo sabía…

D: No lo sabias?- comenzó a reír- Me pongo de mal humor, trato mal a las personas, porque siento que en cualquier momento voy a ir contra ti y besarte… hacerte el amor sentir que eres mía de nuevo!

L: Hazlo ahora!

D: Tú no entiendes!

L: Claro que entiendo! – Los gritos se escuchaban afuera del tráiler de Dianna la gente del set pasaba rápido sin tomarle importancias para ellos eran dos divas peleando por ropa, un chico se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo se dirigió a Cory para avisarle, rápidamente Cory fue a ver qué pasaba, estaba a punto de tocar pero se quedó escuchando

D: Estas con cory!

L: Ya deja de decir eso Cory no me interesa para mí es un maldito juego de publicidad! Cuando me besa pienso en ti… No sabes cuánto te extraño Te amo que no entiendes? Cory no es nada Dianna! – Grito Lea, Cory que estaba afuera derramo algunas lágrimas y se fue de ahí

D: No se Lea…

L: Mírame sientes lo mismo no?- tomo en sus manos la cara de Dianna, acariciando sus mejillas

D: Si pero no puedo dame tiempo si? – Poso sus manos arriba de las de Lea, bajando sus manos de su rostro, Lea se acercó más, deposito un beso en los labios rosados de la rubia que no se pudo resistir, Lea se alejó lentamente dejando su frente con la de Dianna, se sumergía en esos ojos color verde

L: Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario – Le dio otro beso más pasional, bajo sus manos en la cintura de Dianna acercándola más a ella, logro meter sus manos adentro de la bata para poder acariciar su piel suave, Lea fue caminando poco a poco hasta que chocar con el sillón, para sorpresa de la morena Dianna no dijo nada, solo se dejaba llevar, Lea bajo sus besos apasionados al cuello, la rubia dejo caer su cabeza para atrás disfrutando del momento, fue descubriendo la parte del hombro de la bata que tenía puesta acariciándolo con la yemas de sus dedos para después dejar caminos de besos, subió a encontrarse de nuevo con los labios sedientos de Dianna, la lengua de Lea se apoderaba del momento, consiguiendo un pequeño gemido de la rubia.

L: Te deseo tanto- volviendo a besar su cuello

D: Yo también… - no estaba consciente de nada solo disfrutaba de los besos de Lea

Alguien toco la puerta sacando a Dianna de la burbuja de deseo que se había formado, era Darren que volvió a tocar

D: Dianna? Estas ahí? – seguía tocando la puerta

L: Genial! – dijo con mala gana

Di: Si solo que me estaba duchando que querías Da?

L: Da? Bien ahora lo llama así de cariño no? – pensó la morena

D: Solo quería saber si tienes mi chaqueta ahí? Creo que se quedó cuando estaba adentro

Di: Espera… la busco

Lea tenía una cara de pocos amigos que hacia Darren en el tráiler de Dianna? Contrólate Lea- Pensó…

Di: Si aquí esta! – estaba sosteniendo la chaqueta negra con un sobre amarillo en el bolso

D: Di vez el sobre? Quédatelo si? Es un regalo!

Di?- susurro Lea eso ya no le estaba gustando

Dianna abrió la puerta, pero no dejando pasar a Darren

Di: Disculpa si no te dejo pasar pero estoy en bata y…

D: Lo entiendo – Tomando su chaqueta – Te quedaste el sobre?

Di: No

D: Tomo es para ti

Di: Gracias! Adiós Darren! – Le dio un beso en la mejilla

D: De nada sabes que te quiero nos vemos mañana

Di: Ok yo también – Cerro la puerta vio a Lea que estaba sentada en el sillón, hojeando una revista- Lo siento

L: No te preocupes que tiene el sobre?

D: No lo sé – Abrió el sobre y era un pase para un día en el mejor Spa de los Ángeles todo pagado para dos personas Dianna solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza

L: Que es?

D: Un día de Spa – no dejaba de sonreír

L: Segura? Esa sonrisa dice lo contrario – con seriedad

D: Lea si no te importa quiero terminar de cambiarme si?

L: Claro nos vemos luego

**2 capítulos nuevos en un dia sí que agarre inspiración :) Dejen Review por favor :D Próximo capítulo con canciones :D**


End file.
